


The Point of Living

by ScribblerOnTheRoof



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Before Overwatch, Body Dysphoria, Discrimination, Genji and Hanzo's father is alive, M/M, Mentions of McHanzo - Freeform, Mentions of marriage, Might be smut, Might be some, Might not, Nightmares, Overwatch - Freeform, So much angst, Update tags if I remember some more, Young Genji meets Zenyatta, Young!Genji, after overwatch, before shits start to go down, first time writing for this fandom, happy endings, mentions of reaper76 - Freeform, my OC being a little shit, we will see what happens, zenyatta is a sweet summer child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblerOnTheRoof/pseuds/ScribblerOnTheRoof
Summary: Genji Shimada was a man who tried his best to be approving in the eyes of his clan, at least at first. Now he doesn't give a rats ass about the legacy his blood leaves him, which not only enrages the Council, but his father and brother as well. Instead of training, Genji preferred to hang around his friends and fool around any girls or guy that catches his eye - until a certain omnic monk caught his eye for good. Should he pursue his newfound love, or should he stay to look after his ill father - business included. Stuck between love and duty, Genji must make his choice before time runs out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to @A11e_B00klover for the fantastic summary help they gave me! YOU ARE A BLESSING, THANK YOU!

Blood pools around the wooden floors, staining the earthy color with its crimson touch. The only sound that could be heard in the room are raspy breathing and blood dripping onto the ground from a gleaming sword. The moon shone brightly into the room, revealing the bloody body laying there, arm outstretched to their attacker, and tears glistening down their cheek. Opening their mouth to speak, to question their attackers motives, all that came out was a harsh cough as the blood dribbled in their mouth. The taste of iron hitting their tongue, the thick liquid getting swallowed instinctively in their throat, making them drown in the substance.

Their arm still tried to reach out to their grim reaper, who walked towards them and kneeled down to get close to the dying person. Resting their arm down as they finally got their wish, they watched as the assailant leaned close to their ear and hissed in the most hateful and pained voice they could.

“I’m sorry.”

Then like the faintest whisper, the attacker disappeared, leaving the dying man to think, pray, and cry that hope will soon come. That it will come. With another long breath, everything went dark.

 

* * *

 

 

A startled gasp came out of Genji as he sat up from his bed, sweat beading down his face and dripping on his bed sheets. His heart was beating hard against his chest to the point where he could feel it about to pop out. His breathing was ragged and harsh to the limit where he began to breathe out through his mouth. Genji began to reflect back to his dream. The mere thought of it made him shiver and his stomach twist, then he felt himself gag at being reminded of the gory details that were all too clear. Genji could feel last night's dinner erupting and quickly started to kick off his bed sheets that were entangled in his legs. Giving up, he bounced off his bed and stumbled, making a running dash towards his bathroom and kneeled before the porcelain throne.

Groaning at his now sore and hungry stomach, Genji flushed away the evidence of his night terrors and proceeded to head out of his room. Stepping out, the first and most unlikely face he wanted to see was his older brother, Hanzo. Who was mostly surprised at seeing Genji awake and walking around, his green dyed hair messy and clothing twisted. Hanzo raised a brow at his younger brother, who only squinted back.

“What?” Genji slurred, the sleepiness in his voice still strong.

Hanzo blinked his eyes twice, his brow raising higher, then he leaned in, rubbing his own chin and stared at Genji with narrowed eyes. “Who are you and what have you done to my brother?”

“What are you talking about Hanzo?” Genji replied, shoving his brothers face away.

“I mean, you are awake…” Hanzo exclaimed, allowing himself to be pushed.

“Uuh, yeah, isn't that the point of living?”

“What? No, Genji,” Hanzo sighed, he pinched the bridge of his nose. “I mean that you finally woke up early! This never happens!”

“Early?” Genji responded, his eyes grew wide and his face morphed into a goofy expression, “How early?”

“It’s 8 in the morning.”

“Hm, I see…” Genji mumbled, holding his chin in deep thought.

A minute passed as Genji deeply inhaled, then he made a beeline towards his room quickly saying goodnight to Hanzo, who rushed over to Genji and grabbed him by the collar.

“Come on Genji, breakfast is ready,” Hanzo added as he dragged his resisting brother towards the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

Sojiro stared at Genji with giant eyes as he watched his son hork down his food. He shifted his eyes to look at Hanzo, who merely shrugged and took a bite from his rice. Genji looked at his father soon after he slurped up his noodles, wiping the broth off his face with his hand.

“Yes, Oto-san?” Genji said, breaking the silence that was lingering.

“Just wondering how you are liking the food,” Sojiro replied, eyes still huge from the shock he is getting.

“It's good!” Genji responded taking another big slurp from his noodles and nodding his head.

Sojiro chuckled and shook his head, “Genji you are full of surprises.”

“Fwat?” Genji said, mouth full of food.

That earned him a slap to the head, after swallowing, and him yelping at the sudden hit. He glared at Hanzo as he rubbed the back of his head, the man clearly looking innocent as he munches on his pickled vegetables. Placing down his chopsticks on top of his bowl, Sojiro cleared his throat, catching the attention of his sons.

“Well, since this is the first time you woke up early Genji,” He began, lacing his fingers together on top of the table and giving the both a cold hard stare. “We can begin training after you finished eating.”

With that, Sojiro stood up from his seat and walked out of the dining room, hands behind his back. Genji, on the other hand, was sitting there face dumbfounded. Hanzo watched his father disappear into the hallway and moved his eyes to look at Genji, snorting at the now slacken face of his brother; noodles falling from Genji’s mouth.

Genji drooped his head, “You should've just let me go back to sleep,” he groaned exasperatedly.

Hanzo could only shake his head as he got out of his seat, “Hurry up and finish Genji, or else father will make your training longer for being late.” With that, he walked out of the dining room as well, leaving Genji alone with his now cold noodles.

It was no rumor about their father being tough, ever since they were young Genji and Hanzo had been training as ninjas. The Shimada Clan Council being the ones who insisted that the two hold on the legacy and their father being the one to teach his sons everything that he knows. Hanzo being more of the one who took the legacy seriously and Genji being the one who rather would like to learn the ways of the ninja. Already being a pro in the ninja ways, Genji avoids his training and would rather lolly dolly around with people who he considers as friends. But this time, he was screwed.

Finishing up his breakfast, Genji found himself walking through the halls of his home next to Hanzo, more likely to keep him close and not running away. Hunching his shoulders and stuffing his hands into his pockets, they both ended up at the door of Genji’s room.

“Go ahead and change,” Hanzo gestured to the room, arms crossing over his chest. “I'll wait for you here.”

Genji nodded his head slowly as he opened the door and closed it after him. After that, Genji found himself perked up and quickly moved around his room, preparing some clothes with a large smirk on his face. After pulling off his jammies, Genji grabbed his new set of clothing and made a quick change. The clothing being a grey-blue button down with the sleeves pushed up unevenly. His jeans dark and not too tight or baggy, leaving off with green and black sneakers. A knock came at Genji’s door, startling him.

“Are you almost done?” Came Hanzo’s voice, muffled.

“Yeah! Just give me one more sec.!” Genji replied, already backing up towards his window.

“Ok, just making sure.” Genji pushed open the casing window by the time Hanzo replied.

Jumping out, he made a giddy laugh and began to ran, hearing the voice of Hanzo slicing through the air. Noticed too late, Anija. Genji thought to himself. One more jump on a rooftop, Genji saw the gates of his home, making a dash, he jumped once more and landed swiftly on the ground outside of his home’s perimeters. Standing up and brushing himself off, Genji fixed his shirt and flipped out his phone, already texting his friends he will be on his way.

The walk to the arcade didn’t take long and Genji was already strolling up to his friends who were waiting for him by the doors. One of them took notice and lifts their hand in greetings to Genji, who came close to them and fist bumped, others just a high-five.

“So the rumors are true,” one of them said, moving their blonde bangs out of their eyes, to look at Genji with a large smile and wide eyes. “Genji Shimada, the pride of all Shimada, finally woke up early!”

“What a miracle!” Another said, throwing their hands up in the air to add more to the drama.

“What’s next?” The tallest of them began. “You finally doing your homework! That will be a surprise.”

Genji rolled his eyes at all of them, “Ha ha, hilarious guys,” he said, a large grin plastered on his face. “So, what's the plan for today Eiji?”

The said blonde dropped his bangs, that covered half of his eyes. Eiji was small, just a three feet down from Genji. His blonde hair was cut in a sort of bowl but tried its best to stray too far from that godforsaken style. Fringes here and there that brought out some darker shade of his blonde hair. Not really attractive is what usually comes in mind, but he makes it up with his charisma. Well some say its charisma, but he says it’s because of his suits, Genji always wonders if he has more than 20 in his closet. Never has he seen Eiji without a suit.

“Well, let’s just say that a certain restaurant has a great discount on noodles.” He replied his smile even growing wider.

“Aaand...how is that great?” The tall one asked raising a brow.

Eiji glared at him then replied, “If you must know Liam,” the grin coming back once more to slap away the frown. “True it might be packed, but where there are cheap prices on noodles, there are going to be a lot of hot chicks who are single and ready to mingle.”

“Ok, I have no clue if that is among the lines of stereotyping, harassment, or you being dumb.” Liam sighed, his brows furrowing, a crease growing on his forehead.

“Im telling the truth! It’s a perfect chance for us to catch some girls!” Eiji said throwing his hands around at Liam, who only stared at his blonde, short friend with a straight poker face.

Liam was tall for an average man, hell even Genji thought he was too damn tall to be human. Well that is what Genji thought, of course Genji usually strays away from picking a fight with Liam due to the guy having a strong, average build. Others might think that it was because of genetics, but Genji knew Liam from childhood and the guy was lanky. Genji was actually the one who helped get Liam to where he is now, taking Kendo and protecting his friends; not that Genji needs any, but he doesn’t say otherwise because he cares for the loser too much. Being best friends, Liam knew more about Genji that the others do not, but just for caution Genji hides the fact of him being a ninja. Secrets are a strong thing in his family and he sometimes wishes to tell Liam about it, but just the fact that it might cause Liam to get into serious trouble wasn’t worth it. Liam was a simple guy as well, didn’t care much about what’s in fashion, so people will usually see him in casual clothes and a simple haircut. But if anyone asked him what his favorite piece of clothing would be, if anyone would ask a wierd question like that, he will always say shorts. He always wear shorts, which makes both him and Eiji being the strange duo who will wear the same clothing for days.

“I like the sound of that!” Genji praised, puffing his chest. “Woman AND noodles, who doesn’t like that!”

“Not to mention it will be in Rikimaru!” The quietest of the bunch brought up, his smile being wide and eyes practically shining.

Liam sighed, “Fine, but I'm not paying,” he smirked and ruffled Genji’s hair. “Broccoli boy will.”

 

After a good shake in his hair, Genji pouted up at him, disgust clear on his face by the horrid nickname. At least it's better than-- just before Genji could finish his thoughts, he heard Eiji in the background yelling out to him.

“Come on Kale! Let’s go get some noodles!” Genji groaned at that dreadful name Eiji had assigned to him, then ran off to catch up to his friends, who had already began to walk away.

 

* * *

 

 

Eiji was right, Rikimaru was packed but not only that were some girls who were either taken or with a group of friends. Genji looked around the area, his eyes trying to catch sight of a lucky girl who would like to be in the arms of Genji Shimada. He smiled to himself with a low chuckle, this is going to be too easy. He thought as he crossed his arms.

“So! When we gonna pick up some lovelies?” Eiji beamed leaning close to the table, already eyeing some girls by a window.

“Patience Eiji,” Genji replied, his smile growing wide at his eager friend. “When it comes to catch a date, you always need to learn how to be patient.” Emphasizing at the last word, looking over his shoulder to catch the eyes of the same girls, Eiji was looking at, and winked at them. Earning a few giggles.

Eiji threw his hands at the air once Genji shifted his focus back at his friends, “Yes! Oh wise and powerful love sensei! How can we ever live without you!”

Genji closed his eyes and fixed his face like that of an old martial arts master, then expressed his voice like the old man from the movie, Karate Kid, “To gain the bosoms of a flower, first you must water its interest.”

Liam snorted at the two’s goofiness then looked at the quiet one, sitting there, hands clasped together on the table. “Never change Aadit.” Liam beamed, leaning his face against his fisted hand.

Aadit being smaller than everyone else, both in height and weight and just reaching up to Eiji’s shoulders, had a lovely tan and short dark brown hair. Most girls and boys he tries to flirt with just end up calling him cute and find him more of a younger brother. The others comfort him when he doesn’t catch a date. Aadit was extremely traditional when it came to his culture, so of course his clothing will be eye-popping once you see him walking around with his friends. A usual traditional Bandhgala with white pants and slippers; but for his sake sometimes Genji and the others will persuade him into wearing other clothing. It was only today that Aadit is wearing a white shirt, covered with a black blazer and jeans. But he is still wearing those slippers.

“I doubt I would ever be like them Liam,” Aadit laughed, his smile being soft towards the said man. “They are hardly idol worthy.”

Both Eiji and Genji placed their hands against their chest, feigning to be hurt by Aadit’s words. With a flick of his head, Eiji turned away from Aadit, his voice bringing back that dramatic tone again.

“I am wounded! Terribly wounded!” Eiji cried, hunching over this time and laying his head on the table. “Our little Aadit is growing up too much Genji! Where did we go wrong as his parents!?”

Genji playing along, clutched his heart and put on a hurt expression, looking up. “I knew Liam was a terrible influence on our sweet summer child!” He threw his arm against his eyes, adding more to the little skit, they were both doing.

Liam just stared at them with a blank face while Aadit was laughing, his eyes brimming with tears. Raising his arm, Liam was about to swipe Genji across the head, Eiji thankfully being in the dead zone. Killing two birds with one stone, he always says, Genji noticed this and brought up a sheepish smile telling Liam to be gentle. Thinking that the Lord gave him mercy right there, the group’s order came right on time and once the ramen hit Liam’s nose, he stowed his arm away for later and digged into the food in front of him. Genji silently praying to God and ate his food, the fear still written on his face with a large grin.

Halfway through, with a few flirts here and there towards the new prey, Genji looked at Eiji his predatory grin forming on his face. Eiji took notice and then smiled, seeing Genji nod his head, Eiji giggled to himself and leaned in close to hear what Genji has to say to him. Genji whispered in his giddy friends ear and soon after gave him a pat to the shoulder. Eiji prepared himself and fixed his tie as he strolled on down to where the group of girls sat. His eyes on the red head, he leaned against their table, beginning his ‘smooth’ talk. A smile is pressed on her face, her faded freckles going up because of the smile, a terrifying smile. Genji knew what that meant, the girl was ready to test Eiji; either to make a fool out of him or take his flirting, Genji is heading for the first option. Just as Eiji began to talk to them, Genji couldn’t help but stifle a snort which caused Liam to take notice, he shifted his eyes between his naive friend and Genji. Then face palmed when he heard a loud crack and a yelp coming from the corner window, Eiji coming back with a huge red mark screaming against his pale skin.

Acting as if nothing happened, Eiji grabbed his drink and took a sip, his face straight as ever as he stared at the now laughing Genji. Genji never thought that his plan would work especially if it was Eiji, then he calmed his laughter and looked at his poor friend, whose face just screamed betrayal towards Genji. As his breathing calmed down and his face was done being red, Genji breathed in and out as he placed a hand on Eiji’s shoulder.

“Here man, you did it wrong,” He said, his smile going soft and sincere. “Let me go talk to those girls and let them give you a second chance, yeah?”

Eiji’s face went quickly from straight to happy tears as Genji offered his help. “Genji, man, you are the best,” He sniffled, his hand in a fist and swinging it in a brotherly way.

Genji nodded his head, his face repeating the same as Eiji, mouthing the words ‘I know’ and then getting up to talk to the girls. Eiji could only smile his mouth wobbling at the generosity Genji had showered him upon. Liam could only stare at him then sighed loudly.

“Eiji, I wouldn’t trust Genji when it comes to a certain situation like this,” Liam commented his head hanging as he rested his elbows on the table.

“Psh,” Eiji snorted. “Dude its Genji! I can trust him with anything when it comes to--”

A giggle could only interrupt Eiji’s sentence as all three of them looked to see Genji, arms around one of the girls who was huddled close by his side, a brunette with soft tan skin. Coming right up at their table, Genji slapped down a bill and finger gunned his friends with a click of tongue.

“See you guys later!” He yelled over his shoulder as he began to walk away, pride in every footstep and his prize still hugged to his side.

Eiji could only stare, jaw drop so low people might mistake him to have broken it, then he slowly turned his head to stare at Liam. He was grinning ear to ear, his shoulders shaking from the reaction Eiji had written all over his face, Aadit being the one who was laughing hard. Liam shook his head and crossed his arms, his smile only growing wider.

“I told you,” he finally broke, his loud laugh slicing through to the point where Genji can hear from outside.

 

* * *

 

 

Genji slumped, walking around the streets of Hanamura, the sun beginning to set. He took a deep sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck, disappointed about tonight with that brunette. Who knew her parents were home and her father no less preparing a shotgun, making Genji feel scared and awkward. He kicked a pebble that was near his foot, welp time to count this night off, he thought to himself. He checked his phone as it buzzed in his pocket, turning it on he sees a text from Hanzo on his lockscreen. Clear words made Genji halt and eyes grew wide as he felt sweat beginning to fall from his face.

‘ **Look behind you.** _\- Hanzo 6:30._ ’

With a deep breath, Genji stuffed his phone back into his pocket, straightened his back and booked it. Hanzo yelling out and running after Genji, his footsteps loud enough that Genji knew he was close. Squealing out of fear, Genji flailed his arms to make himself go faster, panic rising against his heart.

“Genji! Get back here!” Hanzo yelled again, his long ponytail flying and his teeth bared.

“No thank you!” Genji croaked, dodging people here and there as they are in his way.

Genji looked over his shoulder as he saw the distance between him and his brother, a nervous chuckle was all that escaped from his lips. He felt his feet go faster and his arms balancing themselves out to help the wind flow around him and make himself even more faster. Keep going! Keep going! Genji told himself, when he took a look behind him once more, he could see Hanzo barely catching up.

“Sorry Anija! Looks like your age came faster than I thought!” He jested.

Just as he turned his focus back on the road, all he saw was a flash of silver and gold that suddenly came in front of him and a hard clang sounded through the streets. Falling forward and dragging down who ever he hit, Genji groaned at the now new pain that he felt through his entire body. Getting up on fours with another pained groan, Genji looked down to see who he ran into, probably to give them a good scolding about running into his path. He raised a brow as he stared at the omnic underneath him, laying on his back as his hands are folded together. Genji looked him up and down, the omnic wore pure white silk robes with a slight sheen and a geometric with flowing patterns. The cloth looked pristine with no fray, until now it seems a bit dirty because of Genji. His body seemed to be made of chrome and what caught is attention was the large mala beads around his neck. Realizing Genji was staring too long, the omnics dots on their faceplate shone a bright blue, that catching Genji’s eyes as well.

“Excuse me,” he began, their voice ringing like bells through Genji’s ears. “But do you think that we both should get up now?”

“Hm?” Genji replied, coming back into reality of the position they are currently in, then he purred. “Why? I seem to be pretty comfortable.”

The blue light from the dots glowed faintly as the omnic began again, “Oh! I see then. Well, how about I get up and then you can get back into the same position.”

Genji paused, repeating the words over in his head, then he snickered. “You are something else aren’t you?” he questioned, getting up and offering his hand.

The said omnic took Genji’s hand and was lifted up with a chuckle, “I seem to get that a lot.”

Genji raised a brow the smirk still on his face and his hand not letting go of the others, “Oh? Someone said that before me? Tch, man.” Genji faked a pout as he looked away.

“I apologize, I didn’t mean any discourse for you,” he replied, letting go of Genji’s hand. “If you like, I can say that you were the first.”

Genji looked back at the omnic in front of him, beaming brightly. “Aw, thanks!” He said, earning another chuckle from him.

Just when Genji opened his mouth to say something he immediately heard the scream from Hanzo. He felt the blood from his body rush down as he turned to look behind and seeing Hanzo rushing over to where he is. Mentally screaming, Genji began to run but stopped and looked at the omnic once more, his head tilt throwing Genji off for a bit until he shook himself back into reality.

“So hey! I got to go,” Genji said running in place for a bit as he keeps shifting his eyes back and forth, between Hanzo and the other. “But if we see each other again, let's hang out or something! Ok bye!”

Genji jumbled out the last words quick and zoomed down the street once more, leaving the omnic to stand there staring at Genji’s retreating back. Hanzo zoomed down the street as well, making the poor omnic stumble a bit at the wind that was thrown at him from the speed. The omnic hummed as he began to dust off his robes, his name being called out from a distance. He turned around to see his brother running over to him.

“Mondatta,” he said, clasping his hands together.

“Zenyatta,” Mondatta replied, crossing their arms behind their back. “I told you to stay close.”

“Apologies, I only was interested in what the city has for us,” Zenyatta replied, brushing off one more dirt that was clinging on his robe.

Mondatta took a note of this, “What happened Zenyatta! Your robes are all dirty!” He exclaimed, aiding the smaller one with the dirt as he kneeled down.

Zenyatta hummed as he watched Mondatta help, then he turned to look down the road where he last saw Genji. “Let’s just say, I encountered an opportunity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you made it this far without gagging or anything towards my writing, then good for you! You make me happy by reading this, what would also make me happy is if you comment and give kudos! This is actually my first time writing for this fandom and I am surprised I got the motivation to do this.
> 
> Also yes, WHOO HOO! Im a Genyatta shipper, ho ho ho~  
> Ye, so expect the next chapter to come in like for a while, because I am getting my wisdom teeth pulled out soon and HOO boy, I am not looking forward for that.  
> So yeah, thank you guys for reading and go ahead and leave a comment and kudo! I don't bite ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Footnotes will be added.
> 
> WAAAA!! HEY IM ALIVE!! Sorry about the wait you guys, I had a lot of change for editors since most of them were busy and got sick and I didnt wanted my fic to be in the way. So yeah it took 2 months, but hey here it is! Thank you for reading this and giving it kudos, it really brings joy to my heart that people likes my writing. 
> 
> So ENJOY!

 

Genji winces as he feels his arms grow weaker and his fingers become numb. The sweat was soaking his entire body, making him unbalanced as he felt the salty water pool around his fingers. His tight fitted black tank top was being drowned in sweat, it was cool and uncomfortable for him. What made it worse for Genji was that the position he was forced to be in wasn’t even natural. His father was cruel, in training and being a human. Genji winced once more as he felt his body twitch and almost topple down from the upside down form he was in. His legs were stretched to the ceiling of the dojo and his face was hot and red from having been in the same position for thirty minutes. He wondered if maybe his father could be merciful for once and let Hanzo hold his legs.  _ Speak of the devil,  _ he thought as his father's voice rang through the dojo, grabbing Genji’s attention.

 

“So! What have we learned today?” His old man scolded, hands behind his back, holding a Shinai in one of them. 

 

“That fooling around with girls is a great way to learn how to get a serious relationship,” Genji laughed breathlessly, his arms twitching again.

 

That earned him a slap on his right leg from the Shinai  his father was holding, a sharp hiss escaped from his mouth due to the strike being stronger than he expected. Hanzo was standing by, watching the punishment from the door, he breathed in and exhaled. He told him. Another slap sounded through the dojo, Genji shaking more then before, he tried to calm his breathing but it was too difficult. Especially now that his legs were burning from the pain that was inflicted on them.    
  


“Genji! This is serious,” Sojiro snarled. “You have a legacy to uphold, you are to be expected to--”

 

That did it. Genji gave up on holding his position and flopped to ground on his back, his breath knocked out of him. Genji shakily stood up with a grunt, panting hard and ragged. His head starting a headache.  

 

“To what!” He yelled, surprising Hanzo and his old man.“To..what?” he repeated softer but the anger clear in his tone.

 

Just when Sojiro was about to say something, Genji continued, holding his hand up. “To, gee, I don’t know, keep running your ‘legacy’. Father, I have my own life and decisions, I can choose who I want to be! You can’t just expect me to accept  _ all _ of this!” Genji waved his tired, sore arms around, gesturing to the room around them. “I don’t want those responsibilities. I don’t want to be the son that you want me to be, the one who will help Hanzo to hold the legacy.” 

 

Genji heaved, “and furthermore, I’m not going to stop being who I am and if you have a problem with that,” He shrugged his shoulders. “Then I’m not sorry!” Genji stormed off, his tired body causing him to hunch and limp. 

 

Hanzo stopped him before he could leave the room,  setting his hands on Genji’s shoulders. 

 

“Genji,” Hanzo whispered, worried laced in his tone. “Go back and apologize and continue with the punishment, if you don’t then--”

 

“To hell with it,” Genji spat back, his jaw clenched. 

 

He pushed Hanzo’s arm away with all the strength he could muster and limped off, wanting to get out of this place and just run away. With another inhale of air, Genji began to increase his speed, making a full sprint out of the house and onto their patio. Genji kept going, feeling his heart burn and his lungs pound for the second exercise.

 

Once he slowed down and came to a stop, he leaned forward and rested his hands on his knees, his lungs felt like they were on fire. Straightening up, Genji looked around to see where he was, the breeze finally hitting his face. Taking in his surroundings, he finally saw that he was in one of their larger gardens where the grass was healthy and freshly cut. There was a large sakura tree  next to a red bench by a koi pond, the beautiful scales of the koi shining through the water. A red wooden bridge gave a closer view of the koi pond, creating a path to go into another garden. 

 

Sighing as the cool breeze dried his sweaty face, Genji walked to the bench and flopped down on it, groaning at his now sore legs and shoulders.  _ Yup, shouldn’t have done that,  _ he thought as he watched the koi poking their mouth’s through the water, asking Genji for food. He sighed once again and remembered the argument he had with his father. He groaned and rubbed his face in frustration.  _ Stupid old man, stupid legacy, stupid life!  _

 

The silence only grew and the sounds of the water being disturbed by the breeze was the only thing that was flying through, until Genji heard footsteps coming close to him. Genji didn’t bothered looking behind him and could only look forward, a scowl growing on his face. 

 

“Look Hanzo,” he started. “For the last time, I am not going to apologize to Fath--”

 

Whipping his head around, Genji was cut short as the person who he expected to be Hanzo was not Hanzo, but instead the omnic he met the other day. Zenyatta tilted his head at Genji, interested in the conversation now.

 

“If you were expecting Mr. Hanzo Shimada, then I apologize for not being him,” Zenyatta said. 

 

Sputtering on his words now, Genji shot himself upwards from the bench, only regretting it as he felt his muscles scream at the interrupted relaxation it was getting from the harsh training. Wincing, he looked at Zenyatta, then smirked.   
  


“Well to be honest, you are the best thing I have seen all day,” Genji chuckled, pain still clear on his face. “But what are you doing here? More importantly, what are you doing at my home?” 

 

“Oh apologies!” Zenyatta realized, his dots shining brightly, which Genji took was either surprise or embarrassment. “I forgot to introduce myself when we first met each other, I am Tekhartha Zenyatta, one of the Shambali Monks that will be at your place for the time being.” Zenyatta bowed his head to Genji, who stood there, shocked.

 

A bell rang loud in his head, alerting him of what was happening. “Oh shit!” Genji fumbled, ignoring the soreness and bowed to the hip, surprising Zenyatta even more, “I’m so sorry for not taking notice earlier!” Genji blurted.

 

How could Genji forget? He remembered his father talking about it the other day. He was told that there was going to be a few Shambali monks coming in to Hanamura to give out their speeches across Japan, but Genji didn’t know that they would be coming in early. More importantly, Genji had completely forgotten that they will be staying at their place until the speeches are done.  _ You buffoon! How could you forget something like this!?  _ He mentally scolded himself, until he remembers his time hanging out with his friends and the thought about Shambali must’ve faded during those times. Just as he was puffing, he felt a hand on his bare shoulder making him shiver. It was surprisingly warm. Looking up, he saw Zenyatta baffled by Genji’s quick bow. 

 

“Please get up, it is not necessary,” Zenyatta exclaimed, making Genji straighten his back. 

 

Genji could only smirk at that, then chuckled, “You really are different,” He couldn’t help as the smile grew wider.

 

Zenyatta hummed, “And you are eccentric.”

 

Genji’s thoughts stumbled right there, not expecting the omnic to say that, then he heard the omnic beginning to laugh. Obviously at Genji’s shocked expression had made him look goofy. Shaking away his thoughts, Genji laughed along as well and sat against the bench. Zenyatta joined him, placing his hands on his lap. Once Genji was finished laughing his heart out, he looked at Zenyatta, a huge grin painting his features.

 

“I like you already Zenyatta!” He said, enjoying that chuckle that seemed to come out of the omnic frequently. “To be honest, I was kind of expecting you omnic monks to be bland and boring, but you’ve surprised me today.” 

 

“Well, I’m glad to hear that,” Zenyatta said, tilting his head at Genji. “But I'm guessing that you will not like some of my brothers.”

 

“How so?” 

 

“They are the exact type of bland and boring.”

 

Genji gave out an annoyed groan, his head rolling back to show his disinterest in hearing that fact, “Aw no!” Genji puffed, then smirked at Zenyatta. “This just in, there’s going to be more Hanzo’s.”

They both laughed at that, the sound of bells rang through Genji’s head and he stopped laughing to stare at Zenyatta, how can one being have a laugh that beauti--wait, what is Genji talking about, he’s an omnic no less. But an omnic who he coincidentally bumped into and is now here, Genji is actually surprised he didn’t get into trouble for that.  _ Hmm, he must’ve kept that little thing to himself, _ Genji shook his head, then the soreness came back. The sting in his shoulders and neck alerting him of their presence. He rubbed them, hoping that it would somehow make it better, until he began to feel warmth radiate across his body. The pain was melting away and his thoughts became a little lighter. He breathed in, enjoying whatever was causing him this relief and once he exhaled, it was gone. Genji looked at Zenyatta, only to see one of his orbs coming back to the others around his neck.

 

Puzzled, Genji kept staring. His eyes shifting from Zenyatta’s faceplate to the mala. Realizing what just happened, Genji scooted closer to him and analyzed Zenyatta’s orbs. Questions fell from his lips,  _ How can they do that? What did they do? Did you just made one of them float? Can I make them float? Can you do it again _ ? Zenyatta laughed so hard that he had to make Genji back up.

 

“Maybe another time,” Zenyatta replied, laughter coming in between his words.

 

“Huh!?” Genji pouted, earning another chuckle from the monk.

 

Zenyatta pointed to a certain spot and Genji’s eyes trailed over to see what it was. Hanzo, fuming over to him with another Shambali monk following close. This omnic seemed to be taller than Zenyatta, wearing the same robe’s but instead having a mix of creamy white with a light plum color for their designs. If he looked closely he could see they have more of an angular shape to their face shape. The dots on their faceplate making it look more like a diamond. Genji felt like he has seen this omnic before, but couldn’t quite place where and when. With a hard sigh, Genji looked at Zenyatta.

 

“Here comes the party pooper,” Genji muttered, internally loving how he made the omnic giggle.

 

Hanzo came close to the two, the anger written all over his face was clear to Genji but for the guests, it was more like a serious stare. Genji could only gulp down what could be considered another punishment for tonight. He lifted his hand and waved at his brother. 

 

“Hey Anija,” Genji smiled sheepishly, trying to give Hanzo a good looking face, but only failing.

 

Hanzo stuck his nose up at the air towards Genji, but then softens his gaze around Zenyatta and bows his head towards the monk who did in return. “I apologize for interrupting your conversation Master Zenyatta, but I’m afraid I must ask for my brother back. He is needed elsewhere.” 

 

Genji could only guess what that meant. He swallowed hard when he saw Hanzo’s focus burning into his soul. Ever since they were young, Hanzo was always the one who put Genji in his place while their father slaved all day to work and the council. So being the guardian of Genji, Hanzo was the second person to discipline him and raise him into being a great ninja for the clan. But whatever happened to the once excited boy who said he wanted to be the clan’s leader was gone and then a new one came. One who preferred being a playboy and having a reputation with the ladies, and even men, high and strong rather than his reputation for being a Shimada heir. Genji gulped harder, the look in Hanzo’s eyes was not forgiving, but why, what did he do to cause his brother this much disappointment? It couldn’t be because of him talking to Zen, could it? That would be ridiculous, even Hanzo knew it.

 

“I apologize, Young Master Shimada,” the taller omnic brought up towards Genji, bowing his head at him. “I tried to reason to him that the accident between you and my brother was merely an  _ accident _ .” Then the tall one looked to Hanzo, the serenity radiating off of them like a sore thumb. 

 

_ ‘Ah,’  _ Genji thought. ‘ _ So it was the tall one that ratted me out.’  _

 

Hanzo hummed, the scowl on his face disappearing, “I know Master Mondatta.” 

 

‘ _ Oh so that’s who he is.’  _

 

“But Genji needs to learn he can not go away that easily by bumping into an important figure. Especially, if there was no apology or formality in this case.” Hanzo continued, his voice stern as ever but still respectful towards the Shambali leader.

 

“If I may?” A voice interrupted, catching the attention of all three. Zenyatta stood up from where he sat and folded his hands behind his back, the sun shining against his chrome that for some reason made Genji want to keep staring. But it was Zenyatta’s voice that brought him back to reality. “I think I may have forgotten to tell Brother Mondatta that Genji, in fact, did apologize and no harm was followed.”

 

Genji’s eyes grew wide at Zenyatta, trying to remember the events of last night. Genji didn’t recall apologizing to him, more importantly he remembered flirting with the omnic. Now knowing who Zenyatta truly is, Genji would just immediately bow and apologize so many times to the point Zenyatta would overheat. That would actually be something that Genji would like to see, ‘ _ no--don’t think that! He is a monk, and more importantly, A SHAMBALI MONK _ !’ Genji shook the thoughts from his head then watched the scene before him. Hanzo’s eyes softening at the confession, Mondatta tilting his head, and Genji smirking at the lie that was played before everyone. 

 

“Hm, I see,” Hanzo marveled at Genji, a quick smile passing his features. “Well, I'm glad to know that Genji’s manners haven’t failed him. I shall take my leave then.” Hanzo bowed his head. 

 

Zenyatta did the same and watched as Hanzo walked away. Mondatta lingered, his faceplate empty of emotions but Genji could sense an amused glare being sent to Zenyatta. Mondatta then followed after Hanzo, shaking his head and muttering under his breath about ‘young souls’. 

 

Genji grew a smile then crossed his arms, “Well, well, well.” He purred, his eyes narrowing at the monk. “You just love to keep surprising me, Master Zenyatta.” 

 

“Just Zenyatta is fine,” he mused, his dots growing brightly. 

 

“Well, now since the stick in the mud is gone,” Genji smirked, throwing his arm around Zenyatta and watched those same dots flicker for a bit. “We can play.”

 

“Play?” Zenyatta responded with a tilt of his head. 

 

As if Genji’s grin couldn't grow any more, Zenyatta knew he was somehow going to regret that choice of words. 

* * *

 

Three pairs of eyes all stared at Zenyatta with awe and confusion while Genji was sitting next to him, chest puffed with pride and his arm still linked around the monk. ‘To keep him close,’ Genji kept repeating in his head, the feel of cool air blowing gently against his arm from the omnics neck. Genji couldn't help the smile that kept growing and growing from his friend's questions about Zenyatta. 

 

“So you're an omnic monk?” 

 

“That is correct.” Zenyatta replied. 

 

“There are more of you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why are you wearing clothing?” Eiji bluntly asked, his disinterest starting to seep into him. 

 

Zenyatta seemed frazzled by that question, being clear to Genji as he watched the dots blink frequently. Genji scowled at Eiji, then removed his grasp from Zenyatta, only to push the arm that was keeping the blonde’s head up. Eiji’s chin hit the table and a frustrated complaint was heard. 

 

“Eiji! You can't just ask questions like that!” Genji yelled at him, the sudden need to protect the omnic coiling inside him. 

 

“Ow man!” Eiji hissed, rubbing his chin from the burning pain. “What’d you do that for?! More importantly, why are you defending an omnic! You--” 

 

Genji quickly kicked Eiji’s knee harshly underneath the table, causing a yelp from the man. Eiji opened his mouth to yell at Genji again before he was swatted on the back of the head from Liam, who was getting annoyed at the blonde. 

 

“Eiji! When Genji says drop it, you drop it,” Liam scolded, his face expressive in anger. 

 

“Liam's right, Eiji,” Aadit said, shrugging with a half-hearted smile. “Don't start a fight.”

 

“Wha-!” Eiji spat, then pointed a finger at Aadit. “But it's the truth, Genji-!”

 

Another hard kick, another yelp. 

 

“Can I speak to you Eiji,” Genji hissed through clenched teeth. “ _ Alone. _ ”

 

Zenyatta watched the two men walk off to a corner in the noodle shop, the discord in Genji radiating off of him. He looked to Liam and Aadit, annoyance painted on their features. Zenyatta twiddled his fingers as he looked at the two, the silence lasting until he broke it. 

 

“Do they do this often?” He asked, clenching hard on his interlocked fingers. 

 

The silence dragged on, causing Zenyatta to worry more. With a quick blink of his lights, he was about to start another conversation until Liam finally spoke up, a hard sigh coming from him.

 

“Yeah,” Liam rubbed the back of his neck in frustration while stretching. “It's usually when Eiji is being a dumbass that Genji snaps.” 

 

Zenyatta’s head propped up a little at that and the shout of frustration from Genji, causing some people to look at the scene that was going on by the corner. Zenyatta turned to look at Genji, whose face was turning a bit red from him rubbing it furiously. 

 

“Damn Eiji,” Liam groaned, leaning back against his seat, then his focus switched to Zenyatta. “Hey, sorry about this. Eiji just needs to learn to suck it up sometimes.”

 

Zenyatta looked at Liam, the head tilt clearly showing his confusion. Liam continued, “Eiji is one of those guys who is prejudice against omnics.” Liam muttered the last words, sinking in on himself as if what he just said was forbidden. 

 

Aadit squeezed the tall man's shoulder, smiling at him and earning a soft one back. “I guess Genji thought that maybe Eiji has changed since the rights of omnics was a while ago,” Aadit finished. 

 

“Hm, I see,” Zenyatta mused, rubbing his chin in thought. He looked at the two as Genji briskly walked back over to them, his anger about to burst. 

 

“Come on Zenyatta,” Genji said. “Let's go.”

 

“We are leaving so soon? Your lunch hasn't even come yet.”

 

“Yeah Genji, stay a while.” Aadit whined as Eiji sat back down on his seat, his gaze avoiding Genji and the others. 

 

“Nah it's fine. Besides,” Genji replied, his gaze burning holes into Eiji while he gently made Zenyatta get up by grabbing his arm. “I've lost my appetite.”

 

With that, Zenyatta was dragged away, quickly waving goodbyes and saying ‘it was nice to meet you’.  They were at a far distance from Rikimaru but that didn’t stop nor slow Genji down from his so-called friend. His grasp on Zenyatta’s hand was firm but not too hard. He took lead as Zenyatta didn’t bother to walk at the same pace as Genji so he stumbled here and there whenever Genji took a sharp turn at corners. They both ended up at one of the large parks in Hanamura. Zenyatta barely had time to register the scenery as Genji kept walking. 

 

“Genji,” Zenyatta broke through the silence, noticing his head shifting at the call of his name. “I believe you can let go of my hand now.”

 

Soon after, Genji stopped dead in his tracks, quickly releasing Zenyatta’s hand and mumbling an apology under his breath. Genji kept his gaze away from the monk as he came closer to rest a hand on the frustrated man. With some deep breaths and a squeeze from Zenyatta, Genji felt himself calm down from the anger that was boiling inside him. The cool hand of Zenyatta stayed on Genji’s bare shoulder until he finally relaxed. He shifted his gaze at the omnic monk who was looking at the view of the park. The park was large indeed, decorated with sakura trees divided by a large concrete path flooded with pink petals making it look like a pink blanket. Further up from where Genji and Zenyatta stood was a large lake with a brown bridge over the blue water. A large single tailed goldfish was gulping at the surface. 

 

The view is beautiful and one of the main things that many tourists come and see in Hanamura, but the park wasn’t the one that has Genji’s attention. Seeing Zenyatta in awe at the petals that fell above them and trying to catch one in his hand made Genji’s heart skip. Zenyatta’s chrome reflected off the pink hues of the flowers. In the afternoon sun, Genji couldn’t help but stare. With a shake of his head, Genji looked away once more, a rising blush coming to his cheeks. ‘ _ Puppy love,  _ he thought to himself ‘ _ that’s all this is.’ _

 

Genji exhaled harshly, then stuffed his hands into his pockets, trying to think of a conversation starter. Once he played out the words in his mind one by one, Genji focused back to the omnic only to see him gone. Panic set into Genji as he looked around for Zenyatta, not seeing any signs of his robes or chrome. He began to run around the area. Petals patted his face as he ran through the park, the ones on the ground being kicked up from Genji’s feet. He stopped around the large pond, panting and swiveling, his heart dropping to the point he can feel it in his stomach. One more look around, Genji saw him, sitting next to the water and playing with the goldfish. His breath hitched as he took a long view at the sitting monk. The sun reflected off of the water hitting the chrome of Zenyatta and the petals falling down behind him. Genji thought the petals were falling down slowly just to tease him. As Genji kept staring, he felt his body getting warmer at the serene sight in front of him. Then,  _ God _ , there was that beautiful laughter. It rang through the air when a goldfish nipped gently at Zenyatta’s fingers almost making Genji’s knees buckle.

Genji slowed his breathing then puffed his chest as he walked over to Zenyatta, the anger beginning to boil inside him at every step he took to get closer to him. Zenyatta stopped fiddling with the fish and looked over to see Genji already near him, face scrunched up in frustration. The omnic tilted his head at him then all at once Genji began to release his anger. His face was up close to Zenyatta’s as he took all of the words from Genji one by one. 

 

“You shouldn’t have walked off like that! What if you were kidnapped!” Genji fumed, falling fast on his knees and grabbing Zenyatta’s shoulders. “Someone could’ve used an omnitase(1) on you! Or worse!”

 

While saying this, Genji’s grasp began to tighten and shake. The thought of losing Zenyatta shouldn’t matter to him much but for some reason it did, not to mention he is a respectable figure. If he was gone or harmed, Sojiro and Hanzo would punish him severely for not only taking Zenyatta away from the safety of the Shimada castle, but also for failing to protect him. Genji breathed in once more and was about to start another frantic complaint, but right when he opened his mouth he felt a hand stop him as it was placed over his lips. The cool metal made Genji shiver at the touch, as soon as it was cold upon his skin warmth came fast. 

 

“I apologize Genji,” Zenyatta said, dropping his hand. Genji would be lying if he said he didn’t miss it. “I didn't mean for my sudden disappearance to cause you to worry, but you were in such discord that I thought giving you space would help.” 

 

Genji released his grip then sat crossed legged, “What do you mean, discord?”

 

“Your anger,” Zenyatta pointed out, as if it was a cover on a book. “It happened ever since you talked with your friend, am I correct?”

 

Genji grimaced as he looked away, remembering Zenyatta’s interaction with Eiji. He recalled himself fuming at Eiji and how he shouldn’t have been disrespecting Zenyatta for multiple reasons. Then he recalled himself coming close to punching him. To be honest, Genji was glad that Zenyatta was there if he wasn't then Genji was sure that a fight would happen, leaving Eiji with a broken nose and jaw. While Genji would walk away with a limp and a few scratches. Genji gave out a long sigh as he focused on the water, the goldfish all crowding around him and Zen asking for more attention or food. He heard shuffling from Zenyatta and then the cool hand came back once more, a weird feeling beginning in his stomach. 

 

“Genji, if you do not want to talk about it then that is fine.” Zenyatta noted, his hand giving a small squeeze to Genji’s knee. 

 

Genji tried to keep his focus away from the chromed omnic in front of him, but he couldn’t resist it. Another sigh escaped from him as his gaze shifted to Zenyatta and he gave out a small smile. A chuckle escaped him as he crossed his arms, trying to hold himself from hugging the omnic. It has actually been a while since someone has given Genji his respect to his privacy, more importantly the fact where he wishes he could just keep something to himself. It was difficult for him nowadays because Hanzo or Sojiro would just pressure him to tell them what’s wrong, and then Genji would get into a heated mess and begin to fight his family about it. Zenyatta though, there was just something about him that got Genji to not even lash out, something where fear and happiness were the only responses. He let out a loud chuckle then he rested his elbows on his knees, leaning his head on his hand. 

 

“How do I deserve to be around someone like you?” Genji smiled, his eyes squinting from the happiness that is spreading on his features.

 

Zenyatta chuckled back, “You just do.” 

* * *

 

 

Genji guided Zenyatta around Hanamura more before the day ended. When the omnic told Genji that he didn’t have time to see the town Genji thought he was going to have a heart attack. They visited Genji’s favorite places first, starting with the arcade where Genji showed off his skills to Zenyatta, earning plenty of chuckles and praises from the omnic. At the last round Genji lost due to that blessed laughter that shakes him to his core. He pouted at the giant red ‘Game Over’ that covered the screen with a black background then he looked at Zenyatta, who was still laughing and laughed more at seeing Genji’s face.

 

“Don’t worry Genji,” he brought up, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You still impressed me.” 

 

Genji flashed a toothy grin. “Still?” He cooed, seeing the lights blinking rapidly as Zenyatta stiffened a bit.

 

“Ah, well,” Zenyatta removed his hand then began to fiddle with his own fingers. “Let’s begin to look at the others places you wanted to show me.”

 

After that Zenyatta zoomed off with Genji trailing behind him, smile growing wider by the second.  _ ‘Still, huh.’  _ Next were other buildings such as a manga store where Genji recommended great manga like Attack on Titan and Haikyuu. He talked much about how they were both intense and that Haikyuu had more comedy in it rather than A.O.T, but as Genji kept explaining the two manga Zenyatta could only look at his excited expression. He hummed lowly as he told Genji he would consider buying the two and reading them later, which in return made made the green haired man thrilled. In the end Genji bought the manga for Zenyatta even though the said omnic kept refusing him to do so, but not stopping him. So Zenyatta had two new things on his to-do list, since he accidentally promised Genji to read the manga as soon as possible. 

 

Once inside the Shimada Castle, Genji escorted Zenyatta to the guest rooms, getting a few looks from some of the other Shambali as he walked alongside the omnic. As they neared Zenyatta’s room, Genji heard a low hum and shifted his eyes to see Zenyatta thinking by the way he had his head low and chin clasped. Genji raised a brow at him then cleared his throat to grab his attention. 

 

“What’chu thinking there Zen?” Genji asked, causing Zenyatta to flinch at the nickname.

 

“Ah well,” he began clasping his hands together. “You have taken me all over your city, shown me your friends, and also gotten me some lovely gifts.” Genji scratched the back of his neck, a sheepish smile growing on his face. “I was thinking that I should give you something in return.”

 

“Hey now,” Genji exclaimed, surprised at the confession. “You don't need to get me anything back, it's just manga.”

 

Zenyatta hummed. “But still,” then he went quiet again, Genji getting nervous at the silence that passed through them. Once they were standing in front of the omnics door and he opened it slightly, Zenyatta yelled out, “Ah of course!” giving Genji a jump from his skin. “Genji, why don't you meditate with me?” 

 

“Huh?” Genji replied, processing the question. “I don't think that's a good idea.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I’m-” he paused, thinking on how to explain the situation. “I'm not that great at meditating.” A tilt of the head from the other told Genji to continue. “I just...don't understand how you can just sit there! Not moving and clearing your mind! Don't you ever just feel like moving around?”

 

“To be honest,” Zenyatta hummed, entering his room and beckoning Genji to follow. “When I first started to meditate, it was difficult for me to stay still as well. I immediately wanted to leave the quiet place and just enjoy what was outside.”

 

As Genji listened to Zenyatta, he looked around the room. It was a quaint room, not much decorations or any signs that the room was even occupied save for the suitcases. “Really? I always saw you as the type to quickly adapt to things.” He replied, his gaze back on Zenyatta who was already sitting himself on a comfy pillow. 

 

Zenyatta chuckled, “There is more to me than you think, Genji.” He shifted into a lotus position, the dots on his faceplate dimming and his head lowering.

 

Genji stood there staring at Zenyatta's frame. He marveled at how the omnic looked even more serene than before. He gave out a quiet sigh then moved to sit across from him, taking his own position and trying to focus on clearing his mind. He remembers the steps that Hanzo told him when it came to meditating. He remembers the breathing, well really deep breaths, then he remembers to relax. He felt himself slowly sink deeper until that itch to move came in. Genji scowled as his fingers tickled. “ _ No Genji - calm yourself - don't fucking mess this up,’  _ he scolded to himself. He inhaled sharply, sensing the itch disappearing, and once he exhaled it came back. He mentally cursed himself for having a simple meditation be difficult for him. ‘ _ That's it! I need to move!’  _

 

With an exasperated groan, Genji flopped back down hard on the ground, the air knocking out of his lungs. His arms were extended as he let the cool air of the room stroke his skin, goosebumps already rising. It was quiet except for sounds of soft bells filling the room which caused Genji’s brows to furrow. Then he heard that laugh, soft as the bells that were filling the room. 

 

“I can't do it Zenny!” He groaned, wiggling his fingers. “Can you like do something to make me learn how to meditate faster?” 

 

“I believe it isn't that easy Genji,” Zenyatta mused, hunching forward to rest his chin on his hands. “Meditating takes a while to learn, it took me at least one year to finally know the basics of it.” 

 

Genji complained when Zenyatta was finished explaining, “So I'm going to be an old man when I finally master meditating!” Genji threw his arms into the air dramatically, already horrified at the thought of old Genji.

 

“I mastered mediating and I'm not old,” Zenyatta beamed, his lights bright at Genji’s actions. “To be honest, I'm probably younger than you.”

 

“What!?!” Genji launched up, his face wide with shock and close to Zenyatta, making said omnic jump.  “You’re younger than me?”

 

“Y-yes?” Zenyatta replied, amazed at how Genji’s face went through twenty expressions. 

 

“How young!?” Genji rambled. “Like are you young, young?! Or just young! Details!”

 

Zenyatta laughed, “Calm down Genji.” He placed his hands on the other’s shoulders to sit him back down, as Genji was already about to launch to his feet. “I'm only two years younger than you, so not really something to get worked up over.”

 

“Thank goodness,” Genji mumbled.

 

“What?”

 

“Uh, I said...dank foodness,” He lied, thinking to himself that it is the worst lie he had ever made. He winced at the poor choice of words and was secretly hoping it was passable. ‘Robots are smarter than humans right? Which means he might see through my bullshit. Oh my god, please don't see through my bullshit.’ 

 

Zenyatta just sat there quiet then he hunched over, a stifling snicker being shot straight to Genji’s ears. Once Zenyatta sat up, his hand was over his mouth seam as the laughter rang through the quiet room. 

 

“Interesting choice of words Genji!” He chuckled hard, not prepared for any of this to happen. 

 

Genji smiled at Zenyatta then shifted his seating back into the meditative pose, smiling more when Zenyatta did the same. The both of them knowing what to do next, they both went quiet and relaxed, enjoying the silent moment between them. They stayed like that until the sun set down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- A Taser used against omnics, to shut down their systems or ruin their wiring.


End file.
